


Comfortable

by Strayycarrot_1317



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strayycarrot_1317/pseuds/Strayycarrot_1317
Summary: Jihoon falls asleep on your lap.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> gender-neutral reader

“Aren’t you coming, yn?”, Jeonghan asks as everyone else gets up from the couch where you had your monthly movie marathon. “It’s getting late.”

“I think I’m okay.” With a smile, you look down at Jihoon who is deep asleep on your lap. About half an hour ago, he started drifting off and leaning against your shoulder, but since then he has found a more comfortable spot, nestled against you like a kitten.

“Alright. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Jeonghan and the rest wave to say goodbye and leave. You hear the door open and close, then you and Jihoon are all alone in his dark and quiet apartment. Without much thought, you push his hair back from his eyes.

Your stomach rumbles, but you don’t want to move. If you move, he will wake up, and you know how tired he must be to have fallen asleep during the movie. Plus, he looks way too cute like this, without having to worry how he will look on camera or what his fans will think. It must be a lot of pressure, always having to look and act perfect. You’re glad that at least sometimes he gets the chance to just be himself, without having to put on a show.

Jihoon stirs in his sleep and you rub your hand up and down his upper arm, momentarily distracted by the feeling of his soft skin against yours. You stop when you hear him sigh.

“Why did you stop?” His sleepy voice is muffled against your shirt.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Jihoon laughs, the sound giving you butterflies.

“Maybe I’ve been awake for a while”, he admits. His face is still pressed against your shirt, but you think you see him blush.

“Oh”, you say. You wonder why he doesn’t move. “Are you comfortable?”

“Are you?”, he asks back, avoiding the question.

Now it’s your turn to blush. If you are being honest with yourself, you’re enjoying this a little too much. But the two of you have been friends for a while now, so this situation should be a lot more awkward.

Jihoon moves his head to look up at you, and you hold your breath. He must notice your reaction because a big grin spreads over his face. You can’t look away. Then you notice an eyelash stuck to his cheek.

“Hold on”, you say softly. He watches with a confused look on his face as you gently pick the eyelash off his skin and hold it up for him to see.

“You get to make a wish “, you say. You hold the eyelash in front of his lips and watches as he blows. You feel his breath against your skin. Goosebumps spread along your arms.

„Aren’t you gonna ask what I wished for?”, he says, his voice no more than a whisper. 

“What did you wish for?”, you ask, lowering your voice as well. He sits up and you can’t help but pout a little.

“I wished for this”, he whispers, leaning in, close to your face. Then he touches his lips to yours. It’s just a featherlight kiss, but when he tries to move back you don’t let him. You grab a fistful of his hair and pull him close again, moving your lips against his until he opens his mouth. You moan as he grabs your waist. You want to be even closer to him, but you don’t think that’s physically possible.

Before things get too out of hand, Jihoon pulls away, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. You can’t stop staring at his beautiful eyes.

“I guess your wish came true”, you joke. You realize that your hand is still in his hair. You let go at the same time as he lets go of your waist.

“It did.” There is the awkwardness that was missing earlier.

“I guess I should go now. But how about next time, we go on a real date, just you and me?” Your heart beats fast as you make the suggestion.

„Yeah, that would be great!” You stand up, then fall right back onto the couch.

“Aaah, my leg’s fallen asleep!”, you complain.

“Which one?” Jihoon immediately begins massaging both your thighs, and you need to stop yourself from grabbing his hands and moving them a little further up.

„It’s fine”, you say instead, embarrassed that his touch affects you so strongly. You stand back up, more carefully this time, and stumble to the door.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?”, he asks as you put on your coat and your boots. “I mean it’s dark outside and you probably shouldn’t be out there all alone.”

“Don’t worry so much.” You give Jihoon a quick peck in the lips and open the door. “Thoughts of you will keep me warm.” 

You leave before he has a chance to change your mind. When the elevator door closes behind you, you take a deep breath in and out to calm your racing heart.

You never expected to feel this way about Jihoon. But you’re even more surprised to see that he feels the same way.

“How did I get this lucky?”, you think, unaware that inside his apartment Jihoon is wondering the same thing.


End file.
